


Serpentines (666 Version)

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [48]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Car Sick, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, France - Freeform, Other, Reading, Roadtrip, The Bentley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Random One-shot: Crowley and Aziraphale. Roadtrip. Serpentines in southern France.





	Serpentines (666 Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaa the series reached 100 bookmarks I'm so happy!!! <3 Thanks @ everyone who supports my silly writing :)
> 
> Sorry that it took me ages to write something for this series again, and now that I'm doing I'm only recycling an old idea... I'll try to post more regularly again now, but no promises!
> 
> Btw I have to say I have no idea whether the English word 'serpentine' is really used in that context, but in the German equivalent can be used both to describe snakeyness and really sharp corners of roads on hills etc... I just thought of it and thought it was funny, and who caaares about correct wording/grammar anyways right? Lol not me for sure

> serpentine
> 
> /ˈsəːp(ə)ntʌɪn/
> 
> _verb_
> 
> 3rd person present: **serpentines**
> 
>   1. move or lie in a winding path or line.

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale are on vacation again. At first, Crowley had to use their skills of temptation to persuade Aziraphale a little, as the angel didn't want to leave the bookshop again so soon, but Crowley made him see that it would only stop customers from trying to buy anything while they were away, and the books would still be there for him to fuzz over afterwards. Plus, really, why _not_ travel a lot, when you don't have to pay for transport and no 'real' job keeps you at home? They had barely had a chance to see much of the world while still employed by heaven and hell, but now... 

After taking the train the last time they went abroad, this time, at Crowley's insistence, they are taking the Bentley.

While a few days of more or less relaxed driving through the countryside later had lulled Aziraphale into a false sense of security, now, he is once again very sorry that he didn't insist on just miracling their way into southern France. Why does this country have so many _hills_ and _mountains_? And why does the road have to be made in corners so sharp the car barely fits through them?

Of course, that little obstacle doesn't stop Crowley from driving at full speed. The Bentley knows what it is doing, after all, and what is something as uninteresting as Physics to the vehicle of a millenia old demon?

And _whooosh_, around another corner it goes...

Oh, how Aziraphale wishes the Bentley _weren't_ able to drive around the corners quite as quickly. Gripping the edges of his seat, he tries to ignore his nausea.

The angel hates how his man-like body is betraying him right now. Crowley is obviously loving this, loving to driving fast through the tight corners, laughing in delight as the air rushes through the open windows, making the demon's hair fly in the wind. Aziraphale really doesn't want to ruin their fun, but- this is getting _unbearable_, he feels as if he is about to throw up, even though he already miracled his breakfast croissant safely out of his stomach to avoid just that- his body just doesn't seem to have caught up with that fact just yet. 

Why is all he can focus on this ill feeling? It is not like there is really anything wrong with his body that would ask for such a strong alert signal... He just wants to think of something else, wants a- a _distraction_. He needs a good distraction. Because it's not real, the nausea is all in his head, so maybe if he forgets about it-

Taking the book he is currently reading out of his backpack with shaky hands, Aziraphale starts to read. 

_'Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast...' _

Yes, he already feels way better, being able to focus his attention on the characters, getting lost in a story once more.

  
A while later- Aziraphale can't tell how much time exactly has passed, too caught up in his book- Crowley looks over: "Uh, you sure that's a good idea? From what I've heard human bodies don't like looking at writing stuff or whatever while driving, and I know you're able to get sick sometimes since Adam restored your body..."

Aziraphale looks up, surprised. "Really? It did just the opposite for me! Human bodies are truly fascinating, I do say!"

"What, honestly?" Crowley laughs, before catching themselves and immediately turning serious. "Wait, what do you mean, the opposite? If it was the other way around, then..."

"Uh, well yes, dear, I was feeling a bit sick already earlier, I just didn't want to worry you and thought I could distract myself a bit instead... And it worked, didn't it?" Aziraphale beams.

Crowley shakes their head fondly. "Silly angel" he mumbles, and slows down the car just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do tend to feel better when I read sth on the road myself! In fact, I read Good Omens to my family on our last vacation together (a heavily edited by me ™ version, bc the German Translation is pretty shite, eg Aziraphale's name is different, + after watching the series I of course had to use the proper genders for God and Pollution :D)
> 
> The book Aziraphale is reading is Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince :)
> 
> If you liked it, let me know! Leave a comment and I'll tell you when I upload another part :)
> 
> Prompts are open!


End file.
